Online services are typically provided in the form of web sites, with which a user can interact by using a generic communications program, such as a web browser. Recently, however, the providers of many online services have begun to provide apps through which their services may be accessed. For example, a service such as the Macy's online store may have a web site that can be accessed through a browser, but may also provide a Macy's app that provides an enhanced, or more streamlined, user experience. There may be several versions of this app, which may be optimized for specific devices or platforms. Since people are increasingly relying on devices with small form factors (such as smart phones and tablets), service-specific apps can make optimal use of a device's display real estate and other features in ways that a general-purpose web browser might not be able to do.
A user might encounter an online service through a search result, an ad, page surfing, or through some other process. E.g., a search for “department stores” might return the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the Macy's web site as a result, or a paid ad impression might contain a link to the Macy's web site. If a Macy's shopping app exists, then the app might be a more useful result than the web site. However, it is commonly the case that a link to the app is not provided. The reason that the link is not provided is often because it is not clear to the information provider (e.g., the search engine or advertising engine) which is the relevant app to list as a result.